1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing switch devices and products manufactured by the same process, and more particularly to a process for selectively manufacturing vertical or horizontal type switch devices using a common form for substantially all parts or components, and products manufactured by the same process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, push button switches can be divided into two types called vertical and horizontal from the view point of the positional relation of the terminals extruding from the mold to the movement direction of the slide carrying the so-called movable contact element. The so-called vertical type is of such relation that the terminals protrude parallel to the movement direction of the slide, and usually is attached to a chassis by being forced vertically downwards. The other so-called horizontal type is of such construction that the terminals protrude from the mold perpendicular to the movement direction of the slide, and may be pushed in parallel to the chassis.
In the prior art, the types are manufactured by the assembly of a mold with terminal patterns slide, frame, etc., which are different depending on whether they are for the horizontal or vertical type.